<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Reine by JessSwann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938822">La Reine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann'>JessSwann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Drama, Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessSwann/pseuds/JessSwann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pré série, le récit du moment où Roan, Prince d'Azgeda, a été banni de son Royaume</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ice Queen &amp; Roan</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Reine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimers : The 100 ne m’appartient pas, Roan non plus (dommage)</p><p>Hello ! Voici un nouveau texte écrit pour Les Nuits du FoF (60 minutes pour un thème) cette fois le mot était : «  GLACIAIRE »<br/>C’est ma toute première dans ce fan dom aussi j’espère ne pas commettre d’impair<br/>Ce défi répond également à plusieurs défis du Discord de l’Enfer de Dante (la liste en fin d’histoire)<br/>N’hésitez pas à me contacter si vous voulez des informations sur le FoF ou le discord</p><p>Bonne lecture et… reviews ?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>An 2141, Terre</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>            La température ambiante avait chuté d’un coup. Roan frotta ses mains l’une contre l’autre dans l’espoir d’échapper au froid mordant mais la Terre ne pardonnait pas aussi facilement à ceux qui l’avaient offensée. La seconde ère glaciaire s’était durablement installée dans le Royaume d’Azgeda et le jeune homme n’en pouvait plus du vent chargé de neige et de poussière nucléaire qui s’immisçait dans ses vêtements, dans sa chair, son être…</p><p> </p><p>            Il rêvait d’autre chose, d’un monde non fait de glaciers mais de feu, de chaleur et de soleil. Il savait que cela existait, au-delà des frontières. Il avait entendu parler d’Heda, la commandante qui imposait sa loi au-delà des contrées glaciaires mais, il n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de la rencontrer. Nia, la reine, sa mère, ne l’y avait jamais autorisé. Au lieu de poursuivre ses rêves, Roan se tenait devant le village des rebelles que la reine voulait voir rejoindre le royaume, l’arme au poing.</p><p> </p><p>            Un hurlement sauvage, un cri de haine et de destruction, se répandit parmi les soldats d’Azgeda et Roan se surprit à crier avec eux… Le sabre tiré, il se jeta tête la première dans la bataille. La rage le submergea et il se laissa emporter par son instinct, évidant les ventres et tranchant les existences sans faire de différence entre les combattants, les femmes et les enfants.</p><p> </p><p>            Finalement, il se retrouva, triomphant, au milieu des ruines fumantes du village et il ferma les yeux de bonheur. Enfin, il avait chaud. L’incendie qu’il avait ordonné dégelait ses muscles trop longtemps pris dans la glace et, au milieu des cadavres éventrés, il se surprit à sourire.</p><p> </p><p>            « Roan ! »</p><p>            La voix métallique de Nia le fit sursauter et le jeune homme se retourna, déjà résigné à subir de nouvelles remontrances. La Reine, sa mère, le terrifiait. Loin de se montrer aussi indulgente que son défunt père, Nia ne cessait de le rabaisser, comme si elle y prenait plaisir.</p><p>            « Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi, commença-t-elle. Je t’avais demandé de prendre ce village, pas de le détruire. »</p><p>            L’humiliation frappa de plein fouet le jeune homme et il baissa la tête.</p><p>            « Mère, j’ai fait de mon mieux…</p><p>            — Ce n’était pas assez ! » tonna Nia.</p><p>            Roan tressaillit sous les regards goguenards de la cour maternelle.</p><p>            « Je suis désolé de ne pas être assez bien pour toi, murmura-t-il. Pourtant, je fais mon possible pour te satisfaire. »</p><p>           </p><p>            Un ricanement méprisant lui répondit et Nia se tourna vers la gamine qu’elle trainait derrière elle. Roan se demanda fugacement comment cette dernière avait pu échapper au massacre qu’il avait orchestré.</p><p>            « Regarde cet homme, petite. Il est la faiblesse incarnée. »</p><p>            Le guerrier serra les poings.</p><p>            « Je l’ai trouvée dans un cellier, » expliqua Nia tout en exhibant l’enfant aux grands yeux marrons.</p><p>            Roan posa négligemment les yeux sur la petite fille avant de les relever vers sa mère.</p><p>            « Et ? l’interrogea-t-il sentant confusément que, d’une manière ou d’une autre, la gamine était à l’origine de sa réprimande.</p><p>            — Elle prétend que tu as donné l’ordre de tuer son père et que tu as immolé sa mère alors qu’ils s’étaient rendus. »</p><p>            Un sourire fugace éclaira le visage de Roan au souvenir des hurlements de la femme tandis qu’elle se tordait de souffrance sur le bûcher. Se méprenant sur la cause de la colère maternelle, il s’avança.</p><p>            « Elle devait être trop bien dissimulée et mes hommes ont manqué d’attention. Laissez-moi réparer cela et la faire bruler pour vous. »</p><p> </p><p>            Au lieu du sourire satisfait auquel Roan s’attendait, la reine posa un regard méprisant sur lui.</p><p>            « Est-ce donc tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? Brûler et détruire ? Ce n’est pas ainsi que l’on gouverne à Azgeda. Et ce n’est pas le genre d’avenir que je souhaite pour ma nation. Je suis désolée, mais, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Tu es banni Roan. Les contrées du Royaume des glaces te sont désormais interdites. Tu vas me manquer… » ajouta-t-elle d’un ton négligent.</p><p>            Roan, incrédule, fit un pas en direction de sa mère mais elle le repoussa.</p><p>« Non. Ma décision est prise et tu es à présent indésirable en ces lieux. Puisque tu aimes tellement la chaleur et les flammes, va donc retrouver la fameuse Heda qui peuple tous tes fantasmes. »</p><p> </p><p>            Roan se décomposa en voyant ainsi exhibé aux yeux de tous son secret le plus intime et il fixa Nia, sa mère. Refermant sa main sur celle de l’enfant, elle lui tourna le dos, scellant son destin. La reine avait parlé, Roan n’était plus rien pour Azgeda.</p><p> </p><p>            Resté seul au milieu des ruines fumantes du village, le jeune homme serra les poings et referma ses doigts gourds autour d’une pierre acérée. Là, il se débarrassa de la lourde peau de bête qui le recouvrait et lacéra la peau de son torse, laissant une trainée sanglante à côté d’anciennes cicatrices boursoufflées. Il y en avait une pour chacune des humiliations que lui avait infligée la Reine Nia. Serrant les dents, Roan arracha une large bande de peau, le froid augmentant la douleur causée par l’opération. Une fois qu’il eut terminé de graver cette nouvelle honte dans sa chair, Roan ramassa ses vêtements et son paquetage. Une longue errance commençait pour lui.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Liste des défis de L’Enfer de Dante : </p><p>Couleur du jour : Couleur du 05/12/2020 : Marron<br/>Titre du jour : Titre du 02/10/2020 "La reine"<br/>Mot du jour : Mot du 18/10/2020 : Glace<br/>Lieu du jour : Lieu du 03/10/2020 : Un champ de bataille<br/>De secondaire à principal : Roan<br/>Un défi pour soi même et pour les autres Ecrire sur The 100<br/>Missing moment : Ecrire sur le bannissement de Roan par la reine d'Azgeda (The 100)<br/>Alphabet des thèmes : E : Errance<br/>Cap ou pas cap : Cap ou pas cap n°738: écrire sur un univers sur lequel tu n'as jamais rien écrit jusqu'à maintenant<br/>Cassons les préjugés : Préjugé 87 : Les pères sont plus durs que les mères<br/>Foire aux folles actions : ACTION 306 : Etre banni<br/>Foire aux duos :  Foire aux duos 143 : Roan/Nia (The 100)<br/>Foire aux personnages : Personnage 141 Roan (The 100)<br/>Je ne sais pas : Je ne sais pas 18 : "Je ne sais pas quoi faire de toi."<br/>Je suis désolé : Je suis désolé 15 : "Je suis désolé de ne pas être assez bien pour toi."<br/>La blessure de votre personnage : Blessure 29 : Lacération<br/>La fin et le début : Première phrase 27 : "La température ambiante chute d'un coup." (L'amulette de Samarcande, Jonathan Stroud)<br/>Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup : Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°76. écrire sur un fandom dont on a pas l'habitude<br/>Je ne peux pas : Je ne peux pas 123 : Je ne peux pas faire autrement<br/>Le défi des adultes : Défi des adultes 70 - Psychologie : Scarification<br/>Prompts par milliers : Prompt 132 : « Tu vas me manquer... »<br/>Collectionner les POP : POP n°22 Dame Eowyn -Noble : écrire sur le roi Arthur ou écrire sur un membre d'une famille royale.<br/>6 variations sur le même thème Thème 59 : La pire chose au monde (fiction 2)<br/>7 couples pour un  thème : Thème 28 : Entre amour et haine (couple 3)<br/>Si tu l’oses : 1. Glacier(s)<br/>Les 200 citations de contes des royaumes : 101. « Mère, j'ai fait de mon mieux... » « Ce n'était pas assez ! »<br/>Le vol partiel ou complet d’un défi : Ecrire sur un personnage dont le prénom commence par un R<br/>Fusionnons : fusion de 26 défis</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>